Internal combustion engines rely on fluids for multiple functions within the engine, including combustion, cooling, lubrication, and emissions control. These fluids perform best within a certain temperature range, and temperatures above or below that range can lead to increased emissions, increased fuel consumption, degradation of the fluids, and decreased engine life. Diesel exhaust fluid performs best above 78° F., and oil performs best above 180° F. Oil will also degrade when it becomes too hot, as can occur when oil is used to cool a turbocharger. Thus, heating and cooling of these fluids before, during, and after operation of the engine can be advantageous for achieving the most efficient and effective use of the engine.